The Moraesa Code
by xoMoichella
Summary: After a horrible incident, Ichigo feels disgusted with herself and cannot bring herself to live anymore. She gives up on her life completely and leaves for a new one. [IxK]


Please Note: Ichigo here is 16 along with her friends. Kish is 17, Tart & pudding are 12, and Pai & Zakuro are 20. This story takes place after Ichigo finds out who the Blue Night is. To the Disclaimer!

**Wait, warning. Rated for ****language**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Don't sue. Please!

**The Incident-**

Ichigo walked down the street, heading towards her house.

It was already five, and she was tired from a long day of school and work.

She hummed and merrily went along, but she noticed something strange.

She was... being followed?

It was a big dark green van, and it seemed to turn where she turned, and go the speed that she was walking at.

Ichigo became nervous and began to run.

A guy jumped out of the car and jumped on top of her. He pinned her down and tied her hands together behind her back.

Ichigo whined into the cement helplessly. In what seemed like a matter of seconds, she was thrown into the van and was knocked unconscious by her captor.

She woke up after what seemed like hours- only to find herself tied to a chair in a room.

The room was a dull grey; and there was only her, the lamp above her, and the chair. Due to the lack of lighting, no walls were in sight. Just black.

Then a man walked in from behind.

She twisted her neck to see him, but she did not prevail.

Them man whispered in her ear, "Having black bruises would really match your cat ears, right?" His voice was smooth, and it sent chills down her spine.

Ichigo froze. How did he know?!?? "GET AWAY!"

The man was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "You're getting' extra for scaring me like that!" His voice seemed totally different now. It was rougher and harsher; it was even scarier.

"No! STOP!" the girl cried out in a mix of pain and fear.

"You shut up you little bitch!"

"P... please... stop!" The girl yet again shrieked.

"I said, Shut the hell up!" The slapped the girl on the back, leaving a red mark.

She whimpered and brought her knees up as she sat on the chair that she was bound to.

She managed to squeak out, "W- Why? Why are you doing this?"

"You need to be erased from this world. You only cause pain, _Ichigo_."

The last sentence struck the girl hard. P... pain?

"Can't you see it? Everybody suffers from you. Ryou, Kish, Aoyama... their hearts are all dedicated to you. You choose one, two are hurt. You pick none? All of them are hurt. There's no way out. Your school friends? Do you realize how distant you are to them now? They think they know you but they don't. They know nothing. Because you've been lying this whole time to your so called 'friends'."

Ichigo was silent, her gaze never leaving the dark floor.

"Your parents? They barely know you either. They have no clue who their own precious daughter is anymore! The other mews? They hate you... They do. They only stick by your side because your strong. They're using you, Ichigo."

His deep purple eyes cut through hers like crystal.

A single tear fell down Ichigo's porcelain face.

The cold voice spoke yet again. "Have a fun time rotting in hell, you whore."

With that, he walked out of the room.

Who is this guy?

The silence tore at Ichigo. She sighed to herself as the footsteps disappeared, but after only a minute they were back. She stiffened.

The man walked in with...

Holy shit.

A burning hot long piece of black metal, orange and yellow at the tip.

Ichigo started to squirm violently in her chair, meanwhile screaming, "NO! NO!! GET AWAY! PLEASE! NO!!!"

The man snickered and replied, "Oh yes! Don't worry, it'll hurt!"

Ichigo managed to loosen the rope, but barely. However, it was too late at that point. The man had reached her.

He ripped of her shirt, leaving only her bra on. He raised the large iron bar and then smashed it into the distressed girl's skin, pulling it down. A large burned gash appeared on Ichigo's stomach. She screamed out in pain, but managed to break the rope.

She quickly got up and ran. The man reached out and tried to grab on to her, but his hands only slid off her bare body.

She didn't know quite exactly where she was running to, but she ran. And she ran. She could here the guy screaming curses in the background. She was happy she was out of there!

Finally, she got to what seemed like an exit.

She ran out and collided into a figure, and her last vision was the sky swirling as she fell and became unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouchh.. Painfully short...

Hope its dramatic enough?

I know, really random.

I just had a sudden urge and wrote. And wrote. And voila!

Review!

xoMoichella


End file.
